The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for determining the impact sound generated by the impact of a striking object and an athletic projectile. More specifically, the present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for determining the sound of a golf club striking a golf ball.
The sound generated when a golf club impacts a golf ball may be unique to the particular club-ball combination. For example, the material of the club face, whether the club is a driver, an iron, or a putter, and the construction of the golf ball and its component materials may all influence the particular sound generated by the impact of the club and ball. The sound generated may also depend on other factors, such as the temperature of the equipment, the ambient temperature, the location of impact on the club face, the club head speed, and the angle of attack, in addition to other factors.
Many golfers consider the sound of a correctly hit ball as a factor in ball purchase, as this sound may be aesthetically pleasing or convey information as to the accuracy of the ball hit. Therefore, one tool that may be useful in designing a ball may be a tool that allows a designer to know with accuracy the sound profile generated by an impact with the ball.